


All Our Demons

by TheLoveSlug



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Angst, Blood Lube, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masochistic Themes, Misuse of Staff, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoveSlug/pseuds/TheLoveSlug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas was Hungry and Bob just wanted to help, but possessing him might not have been the smartest idea... just the horniest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Our Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Pyalgroundblz helped me out with this one ♥

There was something about having another being share your soul, and that you were never alone. That they knew everything about you and then some things that _you_ didn’t yourself. That knowing they would always be there, even when everything else was closed and locked so tightly away from you.

And thus, they knew how to tempt you into things you wouldn’t normally do. Thomas, as open-minded he was (that being a lot), didn’t know if this was the craziest thing he’s ever done, or the _best_.

But right now, he couldn’t—there just _wasn’t_ —and, oh God, _fuck_. Thomas could hear him, in the corners of his mind; _Bob_. Bob screaming, begging, wanting more and Hunger— _Hunger_ crowding him into those more tighter places of his thoughts and pushing hard inside him, invading and taking him as much as he could get.

“ _Hnno_ ,” Thomas bit into the pillow, hard enough to tear it— _harder, yes!_

He sobbed, arching and then thrusting into the bedspread, hard on straining against his jeans.

 **  
_You wish this was you._   
**

Something—something was— _inside_ him, pressing against his walls, his prostate; slowly, but never _opening_ him.

 **  
_Pounding you hard into his bed._   
**

Bob—Bob _mewled_.

 **  
_Binding you with magic and having his way with you. You would give him everything._   
**

“F _uh_ ck,” Thomas grabbed at his jeans, cupping himself roughly through the fabric before squeezing.

So hot, he needed— _please_ , more, bigger, that.

 **_He would leave you stretched and messy and ready for more. He would fuck you with his staff and mark you. The insides of your thighs, your hips—your jaw, rubbed raw from his stubble._ **

Nightstand—against the nightstand—

He scratched his way out of his jeans, breaking the zipper and ripping through his boxers, scrabbling blindly at the nightstand, looking—looking for—don’t stop!—

 **  
 _You think of him. Hot and dripping and wanting_ all _of you._  
**

The oak staff wasn’t warm or Harry and it hurt, hurt so bad, so good, but it was big and that was all that mattered.

Thomas let his head fall back against the destroyed pillows and keened, muscles clamping down on the wood. His lifted his hips and squirmed, the staff sliding deeper, stretching too much in too little time—

 **  
_—bending you in half as he kisses you, fucks you raw and deep with his nails in your thighs—_   
**

The angle was awkward as hell and nailing a rhythm was impossible. Thomas shoved his hips backward and onto the staff, desperate for depth and miserably aware of the absence of his brother's weight.

 ** _Perhaps he would be more careful_** , it purred, Bob's various noises echoing in the background, in his head. **_Would pet and stroke until you just couldn't take it anymore..._**

He whimpered softly, fingers wrapping around his dick as his free hand grips the staff tight, moving it in hard, quick thrusts that hurt; that weren’t enough but so close, so close to that spot, he just needed more.

There’s a horrible pain, sharp and sudden in his gut; it’s wet and warm, urging the staff further and the smell of copper is both terrifying and absolutely thrilling. The muscles in his abdomen twitch; he inhales sharply, and then bites his lip, rolling his hips to meet every thrust.

 **  
_But Harry’s the gentleman, isn’t he? He would kiss you so gently; soft and breath warm and work you up until you finally came._   
**

Bob is screaming now and Thomas joins him, voice rough with pain and orgasm as his entire body tightens, hips moving uncontrollably, his fingers around the staff losing feeling and grip failing. He comes messily, twitching and clawing at the sheets, his shout dissolving into a whimper as all of the strength leaves his body and the demon laughs.

 ** _...Oh, how it would disgust him to see you like this_** , it croons sweetly, and Thomas shudders, something ugly twisting in his chest. **_And he just tries so hard for you, that silly, naive man. Such a wretched, filthy thing to do, Thomas._**

The shriek of the door being shouldered open penetrates the swell of the demon, awake and sated in his head, and Thomas hopes he thought to close the bedroom door this time.


End file.
